<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scream Little Sister by Shyena</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317589">Scream Little Sister</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shyena/pseuds/Shyena'>Shyena</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stories of Santa Carla [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lost Boys (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoption, Friendship, Grandpa is a legend, Lucy is the best mom, Monster Hunters, Protective Siblings, Reincarnation, Vampires, Werecats, supportive family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:00:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shyena/pseuds/Shyena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if there had been one more Emerson that moved to the murder capitol of the world? Meet Bobbie, the boys’ adopted sister and part-time werecat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dwayne/Michael Emerson (Lost Boys), Marko/Paul (Lost Boys), Sam Emerson/Alan Frog, Sam Emerson/Edgar Frog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stories of Santa Carla [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Boardwalk Carousel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>I own nothing but my OC.</strong>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Why the carousel? There were a number of good enough excuses. The Boardwalk was expansive, not including the beach and lands surrounding it, but after years of prowling the same locals night after night they usually drifted back to the same few spots. Sometimes they hung around the numerous bonfires. Other nights they stalked about the various shops or the Giant Dipper. Tonight they just so happened to end up at the carousel.</p><p>Marko and Paul never would have questioned it. Not that any of them ever second-guessed David or his lead. It wouldn’t have crossed their minds to wonder why they hardly ever hunted after visiting the attraction. They may have an inkling why but Dwayne knew the whole story. Occasionally they’d jump on and walk around to creep people out or select prey for later. It was rare when they actually pursed anyone they may have picked the same night. It tended to put David in a certain mood.</p><p>Things would’ve been normal too. Yeah David eyed the blonde chick and pissed off her boyfriend. They might’ve given him a shiner and scared them off to grab later in the week. Then that security guard had to get involved. David played it cool enough but that look in his eyes betrayed what they’d be doing later. Paul and Marko had gone about it with the same murderous glee they always did when they picked the guy up in the deserted parking lot.</p><p>Dwayne hung back and kept a close eye on their leader. David didn’t wear his normal smirk or even a sneer. He was all business as they feasted on the man and dropped his shriveled husk back on his piece of shit car. His eyes had changed and they all wisely knew not to disturb him when he got like this. He was remembering why he hated the carousel so fucking much.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. People Are Strange: Especially in Santa Carla</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Keep going,” Sam told his mother as horrible music played on the car radio. It had been a long drive and the tape deck had broken only an hour into their journey. They’d all be battling over what music to listen to ever since. Their small car was filled with their belongings and pulled a trailer that contained two dirt bikes and whatever else hadn’t fit in with them.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Lucy replied as she kept changing stations. “I like that song.”</p>
<p>“Keep goin’, Mom.”</p>
<p>“Oh, how about this?” She stopped on another channel that sounded suspiciously like country. The kids weren’t willing to find out.</p>
<p>“Keep going,” Michael added from his spot in the back seat. Nanook sniffed out the opposite window while Bobbie was slumped across the seat and laid her head across her brother’s lap. “You want to switch the band?”</p>
<p>Lucy tried again and there was a piano tune. “This jams quite a bit,” Sam deadpanned.</p>
<p>“Boy, you guys are rough.” The next one was some sort of commercial.</p>
<p>“Nah,” Bobbie added.</p>
<p>She finally settled on a song as all three said, “Keep going!”</p>
<p>“Wait,” she smiled. “That’s from my era! Groovin’ on a Sunday afternoon.” Sam turned to look at his older siblings for some sort of backup.</p>
<p>“Keep going,” they all agreed and she obliged. The family came upon a giant billboard that read, ‘Welcome to Santa Carla.’ It had a picture of itself on it with a few seaside houses and the boardwalk it was known for.</p>
<p>“Hey, we’re almost there.”</p>
<p>“Thank God,” Bobbie murmured rolling over onto her side. She’d slept as much as she could on the twelve hour car ride. Her stomach still felt like she’d left it back in Phoenix.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, sweetie,” Lucy leaned back enough to reassuringly pat her arm. “We’ll stop and get you something to settle your stomach before we go to Grandpa’s.”</p>
<p>“What’s that smell?” Sam inquired.</p>
<p>“Ah! That’s the ocean air.”</p>
<p>“Smells like someone died.” Bobbie groaned and Mike patted her hair before flicking the back of one of Sam’s ears. “Hey!”</p>
<p>“Oh honey. Look guys, I know the last year hasn’t been easy. But,” Michael turned as much as he could to glance back at the sign as they passed. Graffiti littered the back of it but you couldn’t miss the words, ‘Murder Capitol of the World,’ spelled out in big red letters. “I really think you’re going to like living in Santa Carla.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>From the ten minutes it took them to navigate through the confusing streets and locate a gas station they got to take in the feel of the place. Really, the type of people that seemed to live there. There were plenty of boringly dressed ‘normal’ enough looking folks, even if some of them gave off a big tourist vibe. Just on the few streets they traveled down they saw some goths and punks of all ages. Most seemed to be about their ages or younger. It was a miracle they all didn’t burn up in the oppressive heat.</p>
<p>They got out of the car to stretch their legs and get some snacks before reaching the new place. Sam ran around some with Nanook who appeared happy to just be out and about. He had to stay close or they risked loosing him in the mobs of people. After a couple of minutes he came back to them excited as Bobbie sipped her Pepsi.</p>
<p>“Mom.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“There’s an amusement park right on the beach.”</p>
<p>“Sick,” Bobbie patted their dog’s head as Lucy dug in her purse and pulled out a couple of bucks.</p>
<p>“Sam, tell those kids to get something to eat,” she pointed at two dirty long haired kids about his age eating out of a nearby dumpster. “They can call home with whats left.”</p>
<p>“Any jobs around here?” Michael questioned the station clerk.</p>
<p>“Nothin’ legal,” the t-shirt and shades wearing man answered.</p>
<p>Sam gave the kids the money and Bobbie handed the girl her extra pop. Both smiled and thanked them before running off. No one they passed by seemed to spare them a second glance. Mike got his bike out of the trailer and Bobbie grabbed hers too. Better than getting back in the torture machine. Lucy told them to be careful and follow her out to the countryside. She looked utterly delighted to be there.</p>
<p>They all agreed they’d have to come back and explore the place later. It was definitely chaotic and so easy to get distracted by the vast amount of people. One thing that did seem to keep catching their notice were the telephone polls. They were covered in missing persons posters. Back in Phoenix they’d seen a few from time to time. People would also post missing pet adds, job listings, upcoming concerts, and yard sales. They only ever seemed to stick around for a couple of weeks before being torn down and something new put up. Here the polls barely revealed any wood at eye level. Some of the pictures had been there long enough to be weathered and nearly unrecognizable. Others appeared brand new. The majority of them were kids.</p>
<p>Just what kind of place was Santa Carla?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Grandpa's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <strong>This is going to be a slow burn so heads up there. I love the movie but I wanna take my time in this world and go more in depth with the characters. So instead of however many days the movie is this is going to be over weeks.</strong>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Grandpa’s home was a good distance outside of town and roving green hills covered three sides except for the one facing toward the coast. The dirt road kicked up rocks as they drove up the incredibly long driveway fenced in by trees on both sides. The house was worn down looking like some type of old lodge in desperate need of a new paint job. The yard seemed more cluttered than they recalled with a rusty old trailer off to one side and random tools and a few totem polls scattered about.</p>
<p>“Come on, Nanook,” Sam got out of the car and with a bark the dog joined him. There was what seemed to be a skinned fox off by the wooden shed that had seen better days. Lucy was the first to notice the old man not moving on the front porch.</p>
<p>“Dad?” she leaned down as the kids didn’t fully know how to react. “Dad?”</p>
<p>“Looks like he’s dead,” Michael pointed out.</p>
<p>“Doesn’t smell it,” Bobbie said.</p>
<p>“No, he’s just a deep sleeper,” Lucy gently put a hand on his forehead.</p>
<p>“Aw man,” Sam whined. “If he was dead we mighta gone back to Phoenix.” Their mother gave him a look as the old man seemingly sprang to life.</p>
<p>“Playin’ dead,” he smiled. “And from what I heard, doin’ a damn good job of it too.”</p>
<p>“Dad,” Lucy sounded like she was going to scold him. Instead she leaned in to hug him when he reached out to her chuckling. The siblings all shared a look. Their memories of their grandfather were a bit foggy. None of them had seem him in over six years and aside from quick conversations over the phone they hadn’t talked to him much either. Was he always like this? Or had Gran’s passing changed him a bit?</p>
<p>It did look like a lodge on the inside being made out of red wood. There was a large fireplace and the floor plan was fairly open giving it an airy quality. A wicked stereo system was set up against one wall. The theme of things being in various places seemed to continue inside as stuffed animals decorated nearly every spare inch of the living room. There was even a taxidermic lion that oddly seemed fitting. Bobbie couldn’t help but stop and examine it as her brothers walked by. Mike carried a backpack and clothes hanging from one of his weights. He actually began working out as he walked.</p>
<p>“This place is pretty cool.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, for the Texas Chain Saw Massacre,” Sam carried some clothes in one arm as he balanced some of his comics and Nanook’s dog bowl on his head.</p>
<p>“Come on, Sam. Give Mom a break.”</p>
<p>“What’s wrong with this picture?” he countered as Bobbie joined them in the heavily disorganized kitchen. “There’s no TV. Santa Carla doesn’t have any malls, no Cineplexes, and now I won’t even have MTV.”</p>
<p>“Sammy, we’re flat broke.”</p>
<p>“Read,” Bobbie offered him one of her cheesy horror books from the box she carried.</p>
<p>“Like you do all day? I thought you’d at least be upset about the Cineplexes thing Bobbie. You love movies even more than I do.”</p>
<p>“Eh,” she shrugged. “I’ll get a job and save up for us to get a TV. Then we can watch whatever we want.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Outside Nanook playfully chased after some horses in one of the fields on the property. The horses honestly didn’t seem to mind the barking canine all that much.</p>
<p>“Lucy,” Grandpa said helping her unload the U-haul. “You’re the only woman I ever knew who didn’t improve her situation by gettin’ a divorce.”</p>
<p>“Yeah I know,” she admitted. “But a big legal battle wasn’t going to improve anybody’s situation. Ya know Dad we’ve all been through enough. Anyway, I was raised better than that.” She hugged him and accidentally pulled on his braid.</p>
<p>“Ouch, my hair.”</p>
<p>“Thanks for having us Dad.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Sam piled his comics on the bed in one of the upstairs bedrooms. “Nu uh,” Michael barged in. “This room is mine.”</p>
<p>“No fair, Mike. I was here first.”</p>
<p>“Okay, I’ll flip you for it.”</p>
<p>Seeing his only chance Sam took it. “Okay.” Michael smiled and grabbed Sam before flipping him upside down and just holding him there. The older brother laughed but startled and released him when Sam leaned over and bit him in the leg. Sam didn’t waste anytime making a break for it.</p>
<p>“You little!” Mike took after him. The youngest sibling barely missed mowing down his sister in the hall. Michael wasn’t as lucky as he barreled into her and they both fell on their asses.</p>
<p>“The hell?” she questioned. Sam watched with dread as his older siblings just shared a look before both turned to him.</p>
<p>“Oh shoot,” he muttered and made for the stairs. His sister and brother got up and gave chase after him. He did chuckle as he reached the bottom and weaved around his mother. “Mom! Ma, ya gotta help me!”</p>
<p>“Soon,” she replied not even breaking step. Bobbie and Michael didn’t even bother with the final few steps as they just leapt over the railing and landed loudly on the floor. “Hey guys,” Lucy announced as they closed in on their brother. “No running in the house!” Michael jumped a small TV stand while Bobbie cleared the couch without pause.</p>
<p>Sam opened an old pair of sliding doors to reveal the old bar. Mike and Bobbie stopped behind him and stared in wonder at what was inside. Stuffed animals peered down at them. Squirrels, birds, even a few alligators. Boxes of eyes, pelts, hides, and various instruments were thrown about.</p>
<p>“Talk about the Texas Chain Saw Massacre,” Mike joked. Bobbie and Sam lightly laughed before leaning on him for a moment.</p>
<p>“Rules,” they turned to see Grandpa carrying a box. “We got some rules around here.”</p>
<p>They followed him into the kitchen where he opened the fridge. Sam leaned on the door as Michael noticed the plants in the window and Bobbie just sat on the island in the middle. One shelf in the fridge had a flap labeled, ‘Old Fart’. “Second shelf is mine,” he flipped it up to reveal some Boppers and other treats. “That’s where I keep my root-beers and double thick Oreo cookies.” He closed it and Sam took a step back. “Nobody touches the second shelf but me.” He moved toward the living room but Mike halted his siblings with a snap of his fingers. He made a ‘smoking a joint’ gesture toward the plants. It had them all snickering before continuing after their grandfather. “Everything is exactly where I want it.”</p>
<p>“Hey Grandpa,” Michael interrupted. “Is it true that Santa Carla’s the murder capitol of the world?”</p>
<p>“Eh. Got some bad elements around here.” Sam gazed between all of them worriedly.</p>
<p>“Wait a second. Let me get this straight. Are you telling me we moved to the murder capitol of the world? Are you serious, Grandpa?”</p>
<p>Lucy passed by wearing multiple hats as he answered. “Well, let me put it this way. If all the corpses buried around here was to stand up all at once. We’d have one hell of a population problem.”</p>
<p>Sam looked back at Mike who made a face. Bobbie reassuringly hugged her little brother. “Thanks Dad,” Lucy put out.</p>
<p>“Now, on Wednesdays when the mailman brings the TV Guide sometimes the address label will curl up. Just like that,” he held it up to show them. “Now you’ll be tempted to tear it off. Don’t. You’ll only wind up rippin’ the cover and I don’t like that.” He stopped in the doorway to the Taxidermy. “And stay outta here.”</p>
<p>“Wait, wait,” Sam grabbed the door to stop it from closing. “You have a TV?”</p>
<p>“No. I just like to read the TV Guide. Read the TV Guide, you don’t need a TV.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Mike did end up getting the room. Sam couldn’t complain too much since he got the room on the opposite side of their shared bathroom. Grandpa and their mother’s rooms were further down the hallway while Bobbie ended up with the room on the other side of Michael’s. Her room seemed slightly smaller than there’s but thanks to the floor plan she ended up with her own bathroom so she wasn’t going to complain. She had shelves for her books and a nice bed so she was set. Her boxes laid on the floor as she got her clothes out first. They would be the easiest part. The handful of outfits she owned either went in the closet or the tiny dresser against the wall.</p>
<p>Ironic really. Her whole family could probably be summed up pretty well by their wardrobes. Her mother owned mainly dresses or skirts that were flowing and colorful. Her personality was laid back and nurturing. Sam had the most clothes out of them all. His style reflected the countless hours he’d spent at the mall. No matter what he wore it would immediately catch your attention. He knew what he liked and the rest of the world could bask in his brilliance. Michael’s main staple were jeans and t-shirts. Occasionally he’d put on a jacket or sweater but he was the type that could pull off whatever he wore. He gave off a loner vibe but seemed like a nice jock at the same time. Bobbie was all about comfort. Her clothes were colorful leggings and shorts she’d wear with a tank or other times oversized worn hoodies. They always looked a bit old since she picked them up at yard sales and thrift stores. Even being as careful as she could she tended to go through clothes more than the rest of her family put together. No sense in spending a fortune on something that would just get destroyed in a couple of nights.</p>
<p>A light breeze blew in from the window and caught her attention. All new terrain to explore here. Phoenix she knew fairly well. She knew which yards to cut through and which to avoid. Where kids hung out to have parties and where no one could be found for miles around. The dry air carried smells for miles and the mountains caught the best breezes. Beyond had been flat desert as far as she could see. The only light coming from a stray house or car. Even after all the years she’d lived there she hadn’t been able to investigate it all. Just too much land. Part of her would miss it. The scents of the cactus flowers and endless lizards and snakes she used to chase and eat.</p>
<p>Santa Carla offered a new adventure. The beaches, even if she’d have to carefully watch for people partying. The tree filled hills offered better cover than flat desert. What all was out there? How far did the trees go? Where did forest meet sea? There had to be animals out there if Grandpa’s business was anything to go by. Back in Phoenix she’d had to change behind the house in the tool shed. Here she might be able to just climb up to her own window.</p>
<p>A knock brought her back from her thoughts. “Settling in alright, kiddo?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” she replied. “Thanks for letting us stay here Grandpa.”</p>
<p>“Like I told your mother no need to thank me. If anything I should thank the four of you. Been too quiet around here these past few years. Brought you somethin’ to brighten up your room.” He pulled his hand around to reveal a taxidermic kingsnake.</p>
<p>“Oh,” she took it and debated where to place it. She picked a lower shelf where she’d be able to properly see it. “Thanks, I love it.”</p>
<p>“You’ll have to keep an eye out for ‘em. Don’t see too many around here but rattlers aren’t uncommon. Coyotes shouldn’t be too big a problem for you. Your main competition around these parts are black bears and pumas. They’ll give you a go if you challenge ‘em.”</p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p>“They’re not a big hassle if you walk through the woods durin’ the day. But you’ll be prowlin’ at night.”</p>
<p>She observed him for a moment and took a seat on her bed. “Did Mom tell you?”</p>
<p>“I’m old, kiddo. Not slow. You could smell dinner cookin’ on the stove miles away. First time we went out to visit you kids couple years after you were born you nearly gave your Gran a heart attack. Here’s this three year old toddler waddlin’ up and just dumped a dead Arizona king snake right in her lap. You acted like it was nothing and lord knows you killed enough poisonous critters while we were there. Lucy acted like it happened every day.”</p>
<p>He sat next to her. “You’re not the first paranormal being I’ve seen. I don’t know all the details like what you shift into at night...”</p>
<p>“A cat. I’m a werecat.”</p>
<p>He did raise a brow at that. “Werecat huh? Heard of ‘em but never seen one until you.” He lightly ruffled her hair.</p>
<p>“You’re not… I don’t know. Angry or freaked out?”</p>
<p>“Hell no. You may be a cat but you’re also my only granddaughter. I figure you were born the way you are. You didn’t go lookin’ for this kind of headache. And I can tell by lookin’ at you you’re not out every night ripping people to shreds. Are ya?”</p>
<p>“No Grandpa. Deer and snakes yes. People no.”</p>
<p>“That’s all I ask,” he got up and she did too. At this point she was sort of in shock. “Just take care out there. Never know who or what you could run into in the dark.” He briefly glanced at one of her books lying around before heading for the door. He was stopped when she hugged him from behind.</p>
<p>“Thanks Grandpa.”</p>
<p>He patted her hand. “Don’t take too long unpacking. Lucy ordered a pizza.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>After they ate dinner and the sun had gone down Bobbie proceeded to start striping in the kitchen. She’d take her bra and underwear off outside so she wouldn’t traumatize her brothers too much. The expressions her mother and brothers wore were priceless. She could see the gears turning in their heads to come up with an excuse for her. Sam started saying how it was rather hot that night when Grandpa cut him off. “Smart. I wouldn’t want to rip all my clothes to shreds changing into a giant cat either.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. First Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <strong>Happy Halloween everyone!</strong>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Unlike pretty much every book she’d read where someone partially or fully transformed into an animal Bobbie was always fully in control. There were no fits of madness or rage where she lost time or called for the blood of innocents. If she did get hungry a deer or a couple of snakes usually hit the spot. The woods immediately around the house were teaming with plenty of wildlife. There were the distant neighbor’s horses, rabbits scurried through the brush, and squirrels clambered up trees. The only predators relatively nearby were some coyotes but even they appeared to give her home base a wide birth. Since if was her first night she didn’t stray too far.</p>
<p>The trees were a blast to climb and seemed to go on forever into the mountains. Miles inland and she could still catch the faint smell of the ocean. This deep in she was thankful no one but the odd hermit like her Grandpa seemed to live out here. So she wasn’t too worried when she scratched up some pines and let out the occasion growl to let the forest know it had a new queen.</p>
<p>Adrenaline and excitement kept her out longer that what she normally was comfortable with. She could feel the sun just over the horizon. It threatened to pull and shift her bones back into their usual spots. A lazy yawn escaped her jaw when her ears picked up a twig snap.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Bobbie cam home just as her grandfather came out of the house and headed toward his little work shed. She was relieved when he didn’t stare at her new look. The old man wasn’t even bothered when she got close enough he had to look up to keep eye contact. “Good huntin’ last night?”</p>
<p>She took the rabbit out of her mouth and held it by it’s back legs. “I didn’t destroy it too bad did I?” Her voice sounded odd even to her in this form. It was deeper and there was almost like an echo to it. As if two people were trying to talk over each other.</p>
<p>“Nah,” he took it off of her and inspected it. “Bit torn around the neck but nothin’ I couldn’t fix.” He gave her an easy smile and she returned it. “It’ll make a good stew tonight. Thanks kiddo.”</p>
<p>“You’re welcome, Grandpa,” she stretched her back as it began cracking.</p>
<p>“Best get inside. Don’t wanna be standin’ out here in the nude this early. No neighbors will see ya but you could still catch a cold.”</p>
<p>“Got it,” she nodded and walked in the back door. She wasn’t surprised to see her mom already up and fixing breakfast. A blanket was draped on the back of one of the chairs and hot chocolate steamed out of a mug.</p>
<p>“Morning sweetie,” Lucy leaned up and kissed her on the cheek. “Have fun last night?”</p>
<p>Bobbie shrugged but let out a tired sigh when her mother put the blanket around her shoulders. “Brought Grandpa a rabbit.”</p>
<p>“Oh that’s nice. Now go take a nice shower and get some sleep,” she instructed placing the mug in her hands. Mindful of her claws.</p>
<p>“But the boxes...”</p>
<p>“Will be here when you wake up honey.” Bobbie decided not to argue and just walked up the stairs enjoying her warm drink as her muscles tensed. Transforming in the shower was always easier. The warm water soothed her achy bones as they snapped back into place while her muscles tended to relax more as they reshaped and formed around her bones and skin. Hopefully it wouldn’t be too bad this time. She’d made sure to transform right before they moved so she wouldn’t be as stressed out. Still she was thankful to see her favorite hoodie waiting on her bed and aspirin on her bedroom stand next to a glass of water. Her mom was the best.</p>
<hr/>
<p>It was around five when she managed to rouse herself. From the looks of it her family still had some things to unpack but wasn’t the intimidating mound it had been the day prior. She cracked her neck and patted Nanook on the head as she made her way downstairs and past her bickering siblings. Grandpa was nowhere to be found while her mom was unpacking and washing their dishes before putting them in the cupboards.</p>
<p>“You look refreshed.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” she rubbed her eyes. “What smells so good?”</p>
<p>“Dad’s home cooking. Stew’s on the stove and it’s still warm. There’s leftover pizza in the fridge.” Bobbie helped herself to a large bowl as her brothers wandered in. Without being prompted Michael took the pizza out but none of them could be bothered to reheat it.</p>
<p>“Bobbie!” Sam started. “Save me a slice.” Mike was already ahead of him as he all but inhaled a piece as he put the box on the table. He went to grab the last one with mushrooms but was beat to it by his sister. She handed it to Sam.</p>
<p>“Hey!”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Sis,” Sam leaned on her shoulder and took a big bite. He smiled at Mike the entire time.</p>
<p>“There’s one more,” she pointed out.</p>
<p>“But you know I love mushrooms.”</p>
<p>“Don’t we all?” she countered polishing off her bowl.</p>
<p>“Then why did he get it? I’m the oldest.”</p>
<p>“By like two months. Besides Sammy’s still growing. Look at ‘em. He needs all the help he can get.”</p>
<p>“You’re not wrong.”</p>
<p>“You’re both losers,” Sam cut in. “Watch me end up taller than both of you.”</p>
<p>“Keep dreamin’,” Mike messed up his hair snatching up the last slice.</p>
<p>“How would you guys like to go to the boardwalk tonight?” Lucy broke in. The excited looks were all the answer she needed. “We’ll head out in about an hour.” Both boys took off to go up to their rooms and get ready. Bobbie helped herself to more stew before casually wandering upstairs to put on a bra and some pants.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The boardwalk was bigger and more jam packed with people than they remembered. They were fairly sure they wouldn’t manage to explore all of it in one night. The game plan was for Lucy, Mike and Bobbie to keep an eye out for any job openings as they journeyed about. Lucy hadn’t said it aloud but it was heavily inferred that either of the older siblings were to keep an eye on their younger brother. Sam didn’t seem to bothered about being looked after and it was all agreed they’d meet back at the car when they were done.</p>
<p>Lucy stuck close to the restaurants and storefronts. Mike went with her since he was hoping to find something for the summer. Their mother had told them to just enjoy themselves but Bobbie and Michael wanted to help her out a bit. At least if they could pay for their own gas. Bobbie broke off with Sam as he crisscrossed in and out of stores and in between the smaller stands. She searched too but wasn’t as driven as Mike was about it. She’d find something eventually but for now she just wanted to have some fun in her last true summer of freedom. After they graduated they’d find jobs somewhere and then work would consume their whole lives. Most of the money would either be to help pay expenses or save up a little for Sammy. If anyone was gonna go to a good school and do something important in their family it was him.</p>
<p>Michael had wanted to skip his senior year entirely and go straight to work. The look on their mom’s face nearly broke Bobbie’s heart. She’d shut that dumb idea of his down quick. She hated school too but it was only one more year. It wasn’t going to kill them. The important thing was that it would make their mother happy to see them graduate. If they still wanted to make money they could pick up odd jobs or find part-time work.</p>
<p>They zipped right on past the impressive looking rollercoaster. Bobbie felt a smile take up her face as Sammy didn’t even give it a second glance. He hated rides that went above five miles an hour. She’d have to ride it when she was with their mom or Mike.</p>
<hr/>
<p>David knew his boys were bored. The Surf Nazis were nowhere to be found and the other locals knew to stay clear of them. Good thing fresh meat was never hard to come by. He’d thought maybe they’d run into that Star chick. She’d been to a few concerts and he had noticed her dancing around more than a few bonfires. Star had seen them and was curious enough to stick around. Even approached him the other night only to dance off before he could actually talk to her. She was gone tonight. Must’ve smartened up and booked it out of town. Wise move on her part.</p>
<p>Dwayne and the others observed David as they wove through the endless crowd. Seemed their latest fascination had scrammed and they needed someone else to play with. There were some good prospects but none had kept David’s attention. Until they noticed the smell.</p>
<p>It was the woods and the breeze from the trees all rolled into one. No cheap cologne or obnoxious perfume overpowered it. There might have been a hint of soap but it almost enhanced the pine smell more than hindered it. Nice change of pace compared to the stale bonfire or one day too many without a bath scents most wore around the walk.</p>
<p>It came from a short figure wearing a large faded grey Jaws hoodie. Bright aquamarine leggings, purple shorts, and black converse completed their outfit. They had short brown hair tied off to the left side while the rest of their hair was shaved almost off. It was hard to tell from the back if it was a dude or a babe. David smirked and the others knew it was open season.</p>
<p>When they got closer it was clear Hoodie was reading a board filled with missing person posters. Ironic. They were only ten feet away when David froze and the others followed suit. A teenage boy in a brightly colored shirt ran up and pulled on Hoodie’s right sleeve.</p>
<p>“Bobbie! Bobbie! I found a ride I wanna go on.”</p>
<p>“Which one?” A chick then with that voice.</p>
<p>“That one,” he nodded right at the damn carousel.</p>
<p>“Cool,” Hoodie, or Bobbie, allowed the younger boy to pull her toward the ride. An amused smile spread across her face. Paul and Marko took a step forward but paused and gave their leader a look. Dwayne patiently came up and stood beside the blond. All of them waiting for his cue.</p>
<p>The two got further away as Bobbie paid for them to get on. They got lucky as the ride let off and the line wasn’t horribly long like it usually was. David began to prowl forward but the others kept back for the moment. The two walked around and picked what horses they were going to ride. Blue eyes watched their every step.</p>
<p>“Sick,” the boy said as he got on the only unique figure the ride had. It was a rather large blue seahorse. It was perhaps the most colorful thing on the carousel and the only ocean themed item. Perhaps a one-off by whoever had made it for the sea adjacent park. Bobbie took the duller white horse next to it and sat sideways.</p>
<p>As soon as the music picked up and the ride began David did a 180 and began storming off. The boys took up their usual spots around him as they cut a path through the unsuspecting crowd. Paul and Marko started in on some of the other potential meals they’d seen to redirect his attention. The brunette remained quiet but acted like David’s shadow. The blonde knew he was there. Sometimes he’d tell him to back off when he was in a mood and other times he wouldn’t say a word.</p>
<p>“It had to be that one.” Marko and Paul hadn’t heard the soft comment over the crowd and each other but Dwayne had. He knew what had irked David so bad. Instead of saying anything he reached up and put a hand on the shorter boy’s shoulder. They kept on but David didn’t snap at him or push him off. Something told him it was going to be a long night.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>“Nothing, Sammy.” Bobbie eyed the crowd as they went past but the feeling of being watched was gone. Maybe she’d imagined it. Masses of people and new places always did make her a little twitchy. It had only lasted less than a minute but her nerves had tingled. The faint smell of blood lingered on the wind and was hard to ignore.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <strong>So as a little note I added the blue seahorse in here because the only carousel I've ever personally been on was a magic themed one with unicorns and magical creatures and such. Also my favorite part of the ride was a giant blue seahorse that technically wasn't magical but he was so majestic he was the most glamorous horse on the entire thing. So I just had to add it in here.</strong>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. I Still Believe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nothing else occurred and unfortunately none of them had any luck job hunting. The following day they did manage to unpack everything so at least they had that taken care of. Nanook was living it up not having to be on a leash as much and simply being free to run the nearby fields and woods. Not having much else to do they agreed to keep going to the boardwalk. With no TV it was their main form of entertainment and most likely spot to find someone hiring.</p>
<p>Michael and Sam paired up while Bobbie went with their mother. The boys hung around the bandstand and listened to the current loud rock group. The main singer was shirtless and played a sax. The crowd seemed to love it as they danced and bobbed around to the beat. It was a good thing their sister had gone elsewhere. The music would’ve been far too loud for her and if that hadn’t messed her up the mob of sweaty people clustered together would’ve.</p>
<p>
  <strong>“<em>Through the lies.</em></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Through the storms.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Through the cries</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>And through the wars.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Oh, I still believe.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>I still believe!”</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Nearby mother and daughter casually strolled down the pier. A kiosk caught their attention. It held dozens of local ads for apartments, fishing boats, seminars, and multiple fliers for missing kids. A sad older woman added a missing poster of her husband, a security guard, to the cluster. She briefly made eye contact with them before turning away.</p>
<p>Lucy noticed a ‘Help Wanted’ sign in a nearby window. “That looks promising,” Bobbie noted how busy the restaurant was. Surely they wouldn’t be too picky when it came to more help. Before they could investigate a small frightened voice caught their attention.</p>
<p>“Mom,” a young boy was on the verge of tears as he stood by himself. The two bent down as he rubbed at his eyes to be more on his level.</p>
<p>“What’s the matter, honey?” Lucy gently asked.</p>
<p>“I can’t find my mom.”</p>
<p>“It’s ok, kiddo,” Bobbie put on a friendly smile. “She’s probably around here somewhere.”</p>
<p>Inside a video store only a few feet away a man named Max caught notice of the two. His interest was diverted when David and his boys walked in aggressively. He frowned at David’s smile and his white dog Thorn growled lowly. The teens strolled past his impressive bank of TV monitors tuned to a rock station. Before he could say anything Lucy and Bobbie walked in. Both held one of the boy’s hands reassuringly.</p>
<p>“Excuse me,” Lucy spoke first. “I… I wonder if you could help us. This little boys is lost and we’re wondering if his mother might be in here.” David spotted the two and Dwayne nodded to Paul and Marko to stop messing around with the tapes sitting on the counter. The cashier just shook her head at them as she cleaned things up.</p>
<p>“I don’t really know,” Max replied.</p>
<p>“Terry!” a voice caught them off guard and a young frantic mother dashed into the store.</p>
<p>“Mom!” The mother leaned down as the boy let go of them to hug her. She gratefully returned the embrace.</p>
<p>“Oh thank God. I was so worried.”</p>
<p>“That’s great,” Lucy gushed as the other woman appreciatively smiled at them.</p>
<p>Max gallantly handed Terry a lollipop. “There you are.”</p>
<p>“Thanks again,” the mother called as they left.</p>
<p>“Bye Terry,” Bobbie waved.</p>
<p>“Well done,” Max offered both of them candy as well.</p>
<p>“No thanks,” Lucy beamed even as Bobbie took hers. “Well, on second thought.” David and the others shuffled past heading for the exit. Bobbie tore her wrapper off but paused when the smell of blood hit her.</p>
<p>“I told you not to come here anymore,” Max scowled at them. Briefly, David and his boys met his gaze. Dwayne was the only one who looked remotely serious while Marko and Paul glanced anywhere but at him. Their leader simply gave him an extra long sneer before he glanced to the ladies.</p>
<p>Lucy didn’t seem to mind too much and kept a neutral expression. Bobbie held his gaze. The blonde turned on some of his charm and his smirk turned more into a playful smile. In return Bobbie raised a brow before biting harshly into her lollipop. The crunch of sugar was audible as she finished it in the one bite. It was David’s turn to look confused at her reaction. It only lasted a moment before he stalked out the door. Dwayne followed with the others behind. Paul and Marko actually looked at the women and waved goodbye on their way out.</p>
<p>“Wild kids,” Max commented.</p>
<p>“Oh, they’re just young,” Lucy said. “We were that age, too, once.” Outside the boys got on their bikes and peeled out. “Only they dress better.” She unwrapped her treat and with no hesitation handed it to her daughter. “Thanks, Mom.” Bobbie took her time with this one.</p>
<p>“You have a generous nature. I like that in a person.” He grabbed another lollipop and handed it to Lucy before shaking her hand. “I’m Max. How are ya?”</p>
<p>“Hello,” Lucy returned. “I’m Lucy and this is my daughter Bobbie.” Bobbie nodded at him before leaning down.</p>
<p>“Nice dog,” she gave the canine a pat on the head.</p>
<p>“That’s Thorn.”</p>
<p>“Hi, Thorn,” Bobbie almost giggled when the dog wagged it’s tail at her.</p>
<p>“So, how can I help you this evening,” Max gestured to his store. “We’ve got it all. The best videotape selection in Santa Carla.”</p>
<p>“No, I’m not looking for a tape. What I need is...”</p>
<p>“A job?” he offered.</p>
<p>“Is a job,” she nodded. “Yeah. I look that needy huh?”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Elsewhere.</p>
<p>The boys sat on their bikes on a bank overlooking the beach. Bonfires shown in the darkness while they could hear the music even from where they stood. “What are the odds?” Paul threw out. “She was wearin’ the same hoodie and everything.”</p>
<p>“Smelt better up close,” Marko added. Dwayne lightly shoved him and the shorter boy stuck his tongue out. “Max was giving her Ma a look. He’ll probably want her.”</p>
<p>“Too soon to tell,” Paul countered. “But he’ll probably try.”</p>
<p>“That’s all we need!”</p>
<p>“Max’ll want us to steer clear of her kid,” Dwayne spoke up. They all somewhat sighed in defeat knowing he was right. If the old man took an interest in the woman he wouldn’t want her emotionally destroyed or to run for the hills if her daughter went missing. They’d have to wait for Max’s ok now. The boys didn’t mind getting on his nerves or pushing his buttons but they knew better than to truly piss him off.</p>
<p>“Sure seemed like she liked you, David.”</p>
<p>“Shut up, Marko,” David threw out but there was no real venom in it.</p>
<p>“You were turnin’ on the charm and everything,” Paul admitted. Normally that hooked most girls right in. The only exceptions were chicks who were only into other chicks or babes who didn’t care for anyone. This one seemed to have the opposite reaction to what they’d seen before. “Got a bite on her too.”</p>
<p>“Dammit,” David muttered and they knew he was sour about it. He’d been dissuaded twice from the same girl.</p>
<p>“Doesn’t mean we can’t have some fun right?” Marko offered. “We’ll just have ta be careful.”</p>
<p>“And quiet about it,” Dwayne added. One by one they grinned at each other enough to show off their fangs. They wouldn’t hurt her but that didn’t mean they couldn’t fool around some. Max would want to keep the mother nearby if he did end up fancying her. If she was about then her kid wouldn’t be too far away. David started his bike and the others followed as they tore their way down toward the beach.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Meanwhile.</p>
<p>The family met up at the car and Lucy informed the boys of her good news. “I got a job and start tomorrow. Now, bring your own wheels tomorrow night. You can stay as long as you like. Well… Not too late.”</p>
<p>“Any luck?” Bobbie asked Michael as they got in the back.</p>
<p>“Talked to some guys. The parties around here get crazy in the summer. If we show up early and clean up the beach for a couple of hours every morning we’ll get paid for it. Not much but better than nothing.”</p>
<p>“Not too bad.” She didn’t care for just how early they were gonna have to get up after their longs nights. Or the nights where she didn’t sleep at all. But it was an easy enough way to get some cash.</p>
<p>“Can I come?” Sam turned around to ask.</p>
<p>“Sure,” Mike messed up his hair. “But you get yourself up on time.”</p>
<p>“Don’t forget to bring some sunscreen,” Bobbie added. “And a couple of snacks.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>